Morelull (Pokémon)
|} Morelull (Japanese: ネマシュ Nemasyu) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VII. It evolves into starting at level 24. Biology Morelull is a small, white Pokémon similar to a mushroom. It has large, black eyes with pale green half-circle markings on the outer side. Small bumps ring the top of its head, similar to hair. Its head is much larger than its thin, stem-like body. At the base, the stem splits into three green roots that act as feet. Three large mushrooms sprout from the center of its head. Each mushroom has a thin white stem and a darker ring of color around the base of the cap. The center and largest mushroom is light pink, while the other two mushrooms are smaller and a light purplish-blue. At night, Morelull can make the spores filling their mushroom caps glow with blue light. A nocturnal Pokémon, Morelull moves every night to a new location. It likes dark damp areas, but moves around to avoid depriving the plants in any one area of too many nutrients. In addition to locomotion, its roots are also used to make communicate with other Morelull. When in danger, it scatters spores that burst into bright, glittering sparks. The pulsing light of the spores can induce drowsiness.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/morelull/ It is rumored that once, when a group of Morelull were disturbed and all threw out their spores at once, a plane passing overhead suffered a near brush with disaster.http://www.pokemon.co.jp/ex/sun_moon/pokemon/160812_01.html and its evolution are the only known Pokémon that can learn the move by leveling up. In the anime Major appearances Multiple Morelull debuted in Lulled to La-La Land!, where they evolved into . One Morelull had been draining energy from and to help sustain a tree. Minor appearances Two Morelull appeared in Mallow and the Forest Teacher!, where they helped provide light at 's bar. One of them reappeared in Acting True to Form!. A Morelull appeared in Tasting the Bitter with the Sweet!, during a flashback. Multiple Morelull appeared in Dewpider Ascending!, where they walked past a sleeping and led it to a tree before falling asleep. A Morelull appeared in The Shape of Love to Come!, where it was approached by Rapp, who found it cute. A 's Morelull appeared in SM099. Pokédex entries and type. Morelull can send out glowing spores that put its opponents to sleep. Then it drains their energy using its foot-like roots.}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Morelull debuted in PASM11. One was seen helping and Mallow gather Berries at Lush Jungle. A Trainer's Morelull appeared in PASM19. In the TCG Other appearances '' Four Morelull will appear in '' . Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations , Brooklet Hill, Lush Jungle }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (24th release)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Growth|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Leech Seed|Grass|Status|—|90|10}} |Poison Powder|Poison|Status|—|75|35}} |Stun Spore|Grass|Status|—|75|30}} By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution |no2=756 |name2=Shiinotic |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Fairy}} Sprites Trivia * Morelull and its are the only Pokémon that can have that cannot learn . * Morelull can be seen as a counterpart to . Both share the type and the same base stat totals, both can learn , and both can be found in the wild in Pokémon Sun and Moon, taking the place of the other depending on the time, with Morelull being found during the night and Paras at day. Origin Morelull may be based on bioluminescent mushrooms such as those of the genus , although its name suggests inspiration from the genus . Its type may be due to s, or it may possibly be a reference to . Given that some of the foreign names of its evolution include the word "lamp", and that Morelull shine lights and put people to sleep, it may also be based on a . Name origin Morelull may be a combination of and lull. Nemasyu may be a combination of 寝 ne (sleep) and mushroom. In other languages and mushroom |fr=Spododo|frmeaning=From spore and |es=Morelull|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Bubungus|demeaning=From and fungus |it=Morelull|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=자마슈 Jamasyu|komeaning=From and mushroom |zh_cmn=睡睡菇 Shuìshuìgū|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=睡睡菇 Seuihseuihgū|zh_yuemeaning=From and |ru=Морилалл Morilall|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles Notes External links |} de:Bubungus es:Morelull fr:Spododo it:Morelull ja:ネマシュ zh:睡睡菇